Scrolls And Misunderstandings
by Oakenshield's Star
Summary: The prequel to Confessions on how Glorfindel and his love first met in Imladris.


Scrolls And Misunderstandings

You have been staying in Rivendell a few day now. You had been traveling with the Rancher Strider and three hobbits, Sam, Merry and Pippin. There was another hobbit but he was wounded by a Ringwraith and was taken away by a female elf. Thankfully however Frodo was now on the mend.

You got out of bed and saw a yellow dress. You really hated dresses but seeing as your travel clothes were nowhere to be found, you had no choice in wearing this...dress!

You put the dress on and was surprised that it fit perfectly on you. You still decided to wear your boots however, as you still wanted some independence for yourself and the boots made it your own style.

You then tied your hair up into a side ponytail then went towards your bag. Bending down you opened it and rummaged through it until you find what you were searching for. It is a little blue coloured tin box and you sigh before opening it up.

Inside was a ruby ring that you have always had, ever since you were a child. It was given to you by a strange man that were friends of your foster parents. You remembered being touched that he gave you his ring, as it was obvious that it once belonged to his wife. To this day you have always treasured this ring.

You place the ring on a chain before placing the chain around your neck, before reattaching the clasp. You then step outside and see Lord Elrond waiting outside your room.

"Lady (Y/N), I noticed you haven't got a weapon so I thought I would give you this," Lord Elrond hands out a silver Chakram "It will always hit it's mark and will never get blunt either plus, it will always return to you." said Lord Elrond smiling at you.

"Thank you I will look after this." You say softly, completely shocked that you were given something so finely crafted.

"My pleasure Lady (Y/N)," smiled Lord Elrond "It's best to be protected. This journey will be dangerous. Walk with me."

Lord Elrond holds his arm which you assume you are to hold onto. You place your hand on his arm and you both start walking

"You can speak our language Lady (Y/N)?" said Lord Elrond after a while.

You glance at him shocked.

"News travels fast around here," You whisper, seeing amusement in Lord Elrond's face "Sorry, that was rather rude of me!"

"No, you are quite right, Gandalf informed me that you can speak our native tongue."

"Yes but I have no idea how that came to be though." You admitted to him.

"Is that why you joined the Fellowship Lady (Y/N)?" asked Lord Elrond.

"That is part of the reason yes." You began, nodding your head a little "I think some of the Fellowship may need my help when they need it!"

You catch Lord Elrond's gaze making you blush a little.

"Your visions will help them Lady (Y/N) but what if some of these visions you have, have nothing to do with the Fellowship? Would you drop the quest to see where you go next?" asked Lord Elrond.

"I would never break an oath Lord Elrond. If I do see a vision that has nothing to do with the fellowship, I will just put that vision a side until I can venture to the unknown." You reply watching him.

"You can do that?"

"Yes, a few times I've done that." You say, not admiting that sometimes doing that, hurts your head.

"I think Gandalf will help you out too Lady (Y/N)," smiled Lord Elrond "Why don't you enjoy your stay here?"

You smile back at him and see him leave you to your thoughts.

o0o

You walk slowly around Rivendell, taking in the beauty of the place. You looked at the sky and saw no clouds. You step back and bump into something. You spin around and see a blonde haired elf hunched over picking up some scrolls.

"I am so sorry, here let me help you." You say picking up a scroll on the ground.

"There is no need, I can manage on my own!" scoffed the elf grabbing the scroll from your hand without meeting your gaze.

"I already said I was sorry to you, what more do you want...my blood?" You remark and the elf looked at you and you sucked in your breath.

This elf was very attractive, blue eyes stare back at you, your own eyes grew wider. You manage to get your bearings again and got up and quickly walked away seething.

_'I thought all elves were kind and considerate,' _ You thought to yourself walking to a waterfall _'How wrong was I.'_

"Hello (Y/N)," smiled Aragorn walking up to me "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," You sighed "Just met a very moody elf!" You admitted to him.

"Who was this elf, surely not Legolas?"

"No not Legolas. I don't know who this elf is. He had a lot of scrolls in his hand which was knocked over when I accidently stepped back. I did apologise to him and offered to help him but, he was very standoffish!"

"That sounds like Lord Glorfindel." came a voice behind me.

You turn your head and saw Legolas coming towards Aragorn and you.

"Well, he was weird!" You reply.

"Really, I was weird, was I?" You now saw that elf coming towards you "If you looked where you were going, this would never have happened!"

"If you walked louder, I might have heard you! You snapped at him.

You noticed Legolas trying not to laugh and Aragorn had to nudge him to stop.

"Lord Glorfindel, I can see at once, that Lady (Y/N) did not mean any harm." said Legolas, trying to control his laughter.

"Can she not speak for herself?" remarked Glorfindel staring at you.

You gave him a dirty look seeing a slight smile flicker on his handsome features.

"I already did apologise to you and did try and help you pick your scrolls back up. Your the one who snatched your scroll out of my hand. Which I thought was rather rude of you!"

"(Y/N)." warned Aragorn.

You glance at him before returning your gaze back to Glorfindel.

"I think it will be better if Lady (Y/N) and I talk in private." said Glorfindel still watching you.

"Why? I already said I was sorry. So, if it's all the same to you, I don't want to talk to you in private!" You reply noticing Aragorn and Legolas glancing at each other.

"Are you always like this?" asked Glorfindel.

"Like what?" You reply, seeing Aragorn and Legolas slowly walk away from you both.

"So argumentative."

"Only when I know I have not done anything wrong!" You reply walking away yourself.

"We haven't finished yet Lady (Y/N)."

"I think we have and I am not a Lady either!"

"No, I know your not a Lady..A Lady would never run of while in a middle of a converstaion," exclaimed Glorfindel grabbing your wrist "Who are you?"

His touch sent a spark straight to your heart.

"A figment of your imagination," You scoff yanking your hand away from his touch "I think it would be wise if we stay well away from one an another."

This time, you run away from him, confused as to what just happened there.

o0o

A few weeks pass and you wish it was easy avoiding Lord Glorfindel, but every time you went for a long walk, there he was. You felt his blue eyes on you, watching your every movement. You were ashamed to admit it but, he was in your thoughts constantly. You refuse to go near him though.

You walk in a stable and see many beautiful horses. One horse in particar caught your eyes. The horse was completely white and reminded you of the horse that carried Frodo of when he was wounded.

"You are a beauty aren't you?" You whispered, slowly going up to the white horse.

You stroke the horses head.

"That's Asfaloth." came a voice to your right.

You turn your head and see Glorfindel watching you stroke the horse.

"His my horse and it seems Asfaloth has taken a shine to you," he adds smiling.

You found yourself blushing at being caught stroking a beautiful horse

"This is silly Lady (Y/N). Can we get past that little incident?"

You look at Glorfindel and see something different about him but why was he affecting your thoughts?

"I told you before, I am not a Lady." You reply, gently, returning your attention to Asfaloth.

"Then what are you?" asked Glorfindel stepping closer.

"Just (Y/N), whose searching for answers!"

"What answers do you seek (Y/N)?" asked Glorfindel watching you intently.

"Apparently, I have family here." You reply stroking Asfaloth.

"What here in Imladris?"

"I don't know, I doubt it. Gandalf is being very secretive, said I had to solve the first clue."

"What clue?" asked Glorfindel.

"I have no idea." You reply catching Glorfindel's gaze, noticing his blue eyes are so beautiful which threw you.

"Maybe this clue is to ask around but I don't think you need to do that now." remarked Glorfindel.

"Oh, and why is that?" You ask him.

"I would like to help you." replied Glorfindel, softly.

"Why would you want to do that?"

_'Because I can't stop thinking about you.' _thought Glorfindel inside your head, causing you to look at him in confusion.

"Well, two heads are better then one, right?" You nod your head seeing him smile "I know this land and could ask around for you."

You look back at Asfaloth confused.

_'Please look at me, your (E/C) haunt my sleep.' _You heard Glorfindel's thoughts again and you blush a little.

"I couldn't possibly ask you to help me!" You whisper looking down.

"Why ever not?" asked Glorfindel stepping closer to you.

"Well because of your teaching job for one thing." You reply

"Teaching job, I don't understand (Y/N)."

"All those scrolls in your arms looked like exam papers or something." You admitted to him, hearing Glorfindel burst out laughing making you look up and watch him with a confused look on your face.

"My dear (Y/N), I am not a teacher."

"Your not?" You ask him.

"No, I help Lord Elrond. That day when we bumped into each other, those scrolls were correspondence for every continent I was reserching." said Glorfindel.

You blush and look at the floor only he stops you and cups your chin making you look at him again

"Your blushing." he whispers stroking your chin.

You catch his eyes and see something in his eyes.

"I'm an idiot for saying that."

"No, no your not." replied Glorfindel looking at you and your lips.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over yours. you feel his mouth move on your lips willing you to return the kiss and you do find yourself responding back. You feel all these butterflies coursing through your stomach as the kiss deepens.

His free hand goes across your waist, pulling you closer to him. You place your arms around his neck feeling all tingly inside. Eventually, you both break the kiss. Glorfindel gently carresses your cheek.

"Where did that come from?" You say softly.

Glorfindel kisses your forehead before placing his forehead on yours.

"It came from the heart," whispered Glorfindel "Please allow me to help you."

"Well, Legolas is helping me speak your native tonuge." You reply, feeling Glorfindel's hand stroke your cheek.

"Is he indeed?" said Glorfindel, you nod "Is he helping you to find your clue as well?"

"Not that I am aware of." You confessed.

"Then will you allow me to help you?" asked Glorfindel watching you intently.

"As you wish." You whispered, seeing him smile.

"Oh I do wish (Y/N)." He said brushing his lips over yours again.

"I just don't want to burden you Lord Glorfindel." You say.

"You can drop the Lord title (Y/N)," replied Glorfindel "You are never a burden (Y/N). I want to help. _Lle naa vanima_" he whispers watching you blush "especially when you blush."

"I am not beautiful Glorfindel." You say softly not meeting his gaze.

"Look at me (Y/N)"

You slowly look at this handsome elf.

"You are beautiful (Y/N)."

Again he kisses you which was slow and tender. You were feeling something in your heart as the kiss deepened.

"Come riding with me tomorrow!" asked Glorfindel, breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry?" You reply looking puzzled.

"I said come riding with me tomorrow?"

"I've never ridden on a horse." I admitted to him.

"Then I shall teach you," smiled Glorfindel nudging his nose with yours "We could take Asfaloth here, he likes you too. So, will you come riding with me?"

"I would like that, thank you." You reply, seeing him smile before capturing your lips with his again feeling his tongue lick your bottom lip begging for entrance which you happily oblige too, deeping the kiss.

"(Y/N)." breathed Glorfindel, against your lips.

"Yes."

"Would you have dinner with me tonight?" asked Glorfindel watching you intently.

"I would love too." You reply seeing him smile.

Who knew that bumping into someone could change your life forever.


End file.
